Thranduil's Maiden
by Thranduil's Susan
Summary: A powerful king, a beautiful maiden and one night. Rated M for a reason.


She was given as a gift to the King of Mirkwood. Her life was over at the age of eighteen. It was a simple as that. It was her royal blood that saved her from being just one of his concubines who he tires after a night or two. She recalls her wedding earlier, her fully veiled self not revealing any detail of her beauty, youth and figure. The ceremony was solemn, King Thranduil seemed bored as if his own wedding didn't interest him. And she hated him with a passion but oh how he frightened her as well. He towered over his men and for someone who was just over five feet, he seemed like a giant. Well she cared not for him either so she bore the vows well. Her voice clear and cold. Her voice was the only reason that Thranduil spared her a glance during the ceremony. And now it's their wedding night.

She had her bath and was toweled dry by her maid. When she asked for her gown, she was told that she was not to wear any. "Nothing?!" she remembered asking incredulously. The old maid impatiently told her she didn't need it. And so that was the last of that. The day before the same maid subjected her to the most painful bride ritual, waxing her full body and leaving only her eyebrows and head with hair. So there she sat on the enormous bed naked like the day she was born waiting for her new husband, a lamb for slaughter.

Her heart pounded with renewed fear when she heard the door open and the object of her nightmares walked in. Thranduil straightened up shocked and utterly aroused as he saw his new wife in all of her naked beauty. Her face was perfect, black hair, green eyes, full lips. His eyes travelled lower devouring her full pink tipped breasts, small waist and slim legs. Yet her femininity was shielded from him and he growled in hunger as he purposely strode towards the object of his lust, removing his shirt, revealing a very toned and broad chest. Susan instinctively backed away, pushing herself closer to the end of the bed. In a second Thranduil was on top of her, his tongue inside her mouth tasting her. She placed her hands as if toward him away but he quickly caught them and held them in place on top of her head.

"Don't fight me little one for I will get my heart's desire before the night ends." he whispered in her ear. Satisfied that she will not resist. He quickly resumed his intense kissing going to her neck his strong hands painfully kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. He nipped her skin going lower and lower before greedily closing in on her nipple. He suckled hard, opening his mouth wide to take more of her breast in, while his hands pushed her breasts together. Susan whimpered at the foreign sensations while the king moaned as he satisfied himself in eating her breasts. And to the prim queen's utter horror, one his hands travelled lower seeking her honeyed warmth.

She gasped and tried to pull her legs together but with an impatient grunt, Thranduil grabbed her right knee, bent it and pulled in in the crook of his arm leaving his other hand to freely explore her womanhood. He used his knee to pull her legs wider apart and he delved his fingers in her most secret part. With a pop, he left his right breast and sucked wildly the other while he roughly fingered her, his fingers crisscrossing her labia.

"Please..." Susan whispered not knowing what will happen next. She was a sheltered maiden, innocent in all the ways of love, never even been kissed before in the cheek by a man and now her husband's mouth has travelled to places she never thought possible. And to her immense shock, Thranduil's mouth lowered still, to her stomach, then navel and finally his lips joined his fingers in their torment.

"No..." she cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh Susan..." he gasped. "You taste and feel so good..." He moaned as he buried his face between her legs.

Susan tried pulling his hair for as she looked down and saw his head burrowed in her femininity as if entering her womb, she felt a sense of panic. "Please don't..."

"Don't fight me my beauty." he said as he lifted his mouth from her other lips and looked straight at her. "I wouldn't be able to stop, not with all the orcs of middle earth were about to slay me. I need to taste you..."

Then he bent both her knees and push her legs as far apart as possible. Then with haste, he used his fingers to part her labia then pulled her closer and just ate her. Susan felt tears n her eyes at the shock and sensation. He started by licking and sucking gently then ferociously, burying his face in her folds. His hands went to her bottom and kneaded them, giving him the leverage to reach the very recesses of her womanhood, his strong tongue she felt entering her.

He was groaning when his mouth left her and once more started sucking her breast, her nipples already beginning to feel raw. With her legs still wide open, he entered first one finger, then another. Susan's body began to react at the invasion.

"Hush my love..." Thranduil moaned not removing his fingers instead adding another. "This will make it less painful. I'm so big and you're so tiny."

"Then please stop..." Susan begged. She was not hurt and his intense caresses were not unpleasant but she was frightened nonetheless. She could not fathom that the lovemaking is not yet over.

"No!" his voice harsh but breathless. "I can't stop...don't make me stop...I promise it would hurt only a moment...just let me love you..." the king didn't know how to beg but in the throes of passion, he lost his control.

He realized he still had his pants on but too impatient to stand and remove it, he quickly pulled it down and grabbed Susan's bottom and entered his swollen manhood into his wife's slick warm sheath. Feeling her barrier, he surged forward and easily dispensed her maidenhood. Susan gasps and cries were lost in the king's mouth. When he thought that she had adjusted to his invasion, he started pumping gently, withdrawing slowly and entering her again. Soon, quite soon, his breathing became erratic as he started thrusting furiously inside her. Susan heard amid the haze of pain and pleasure the grunts, moans and pants of her husband. His thrusts were so strong that he'd lift her lower half off the bed and her breasts jiggled and the bed creaked as he pounded her like crazy. Susan felt as if she was about to reach something. What that was, she didn't know.

Thranduil then withdrew a bit just to place both her legs on his shoulders then started his ferocious thrusts anew. Then Susan suddenly knew what she wanted to reach as both their bodies convulsed as they reached their peak. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily as he slowly lowered her legs to a more comfortable angle though he was still inside her. Then so as not to crush her, he lay on his side, with her facing him, her left leg draped on his hip.

Slowly kissing her lips with the frenzy past, he whispered: "I can't...explain...how pleased...I am love...That was unbelievable..."

Susan was now beginning to feel the soreness but she can't help but agree with her husband. Not that she has anything to compare it with but she knew that she could only have that with Thranduil. She panted, too tired to even speak. She only briefly opened her eyes when she felt him hardening inside her again.

"Already I want you again..." was the only warning she got as the king pulled her on top of him and bit her nipples as he lifted Susan's hips to meet his urgent thrusts.

And so was the wedding night of King Thranduil of Mirkwood and Princess Susan of Narnia. It was no wonder that Legolas was conceived that night.


End file.
